Disgrace
by LunarSinner
Summary: Set during the three year waiting period: Bulma has broken up with Yamcha and has moved on to Vegeta. Things take a turn for the worst when Vegeta is not the Prince Charming she thought he was. She takes matters into her own hands to save her unborn son.


**A/N: Alright guys, I feel like I'm on a roll this weekend. Its storming crazy here and I have nothing better o do but to write another story! Yay! This is a one-shot and a song-fic.**

**WARNING: This does mention abuse, physical, mental, and emotional. This is not a romance story either.**

**SUMMARY: Set during the time period of the three years of waiting for the androids. Trunks has already given his advice for everyone to train as hard as they can and to grow as strong as they can. Bulma has broken up with Yamcha and has moved on to Vegeta. She thought it was going to be a relationship, Vegeta thought it would be just a one night stand. Now pregnant, Bulma must face Vegeta as he shows that he does not want her, or asked for the child that he claims is a useless half-breed. A disgrace.**

**This is not normally a story I would write, but its a must. I heard the song and right away I was thinking of ways to write and plan this out. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**This is rated M for a reason.**

**././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**A Disgrace.**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Bulma's POV:

Walking down the stairs, heading outside to bring in the patio cushions before the storm hits. Moving my body slowly, trying to cause less pain as possible. Being three months pregnant with a baby who is part sayain is not fun. But I was happy, truly, Yamcha would have never be able to give me kid finding out that he was sterile a few months back. I was going to be a mom, and no matter what is in my son's blood. I will always love him.

Unlike his father.

Bruises covered my shoulders, and all over my legs. Opening the door, my body shuttered at the cold breeze that hit my face. Licking my lips I gathered my strength to pick up the flowered cushions off of the metal chairs. Another breeze hit my face and my teeth started to chatter. Goose bumps covered my pale skin. Wearing a grey zip up hoodie to cover the dark markings on my upper body. I also wore long blue jeans to cover up my legs.

He never hurt me near my swollen bump of a belly. He never hurt my back either, or my face. But how long would that last?

Rain drops started to fall, I always cried when he wasn't around wondering how I ended up in this mess. He made it clear that I am useless to him that our baby is a disgrace. Alway shouting and screaming, putting the blame on me because he can't get his power level any higher. That he can't get stronger. That Goku was better then him. Not bothering to wipe away the silent tears that fell with the rain drops, I let the cool water soak my body. Raising my hand up in the air, enjoying the cool sensation.

**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
**  
Hearing the gravity room stop its humming, my chest starts to tighten. I know Vegeta doesn't mind storms, so I'm not sure why he would stop. I wrap my arms around my small frame, turning to go back inside before he can see me. Its already too late though, I know he can sense me from anywhere within Capsule Corp. Hell he can probably sense me anywhere in the city or on the planet.

Walking slowly back into the house, and making my way through the long hallways. Listening to the thunder as it echoes through the silent house. I wanted to get to my lab, where it was safe. Not knowing what Vegeta was thinking or what he was planning I did not want a repeat of last night. If I'm such a disgusting creature then why does he come into my room and force himself onto me.

Reaching my lab door, I punched in the code in the side panel, watching as the door opened my lip started to tremble as memories flooded into my head. I tried to push him off, I always try to push him off. But after our one night stand, he always came back. Rougher. Meaner. And even demonic like. It scared me. And I gave up after he would twist my arms back, making them sprain.

Sitting in my leather chair in front of my plans for an upgrade of the gravity machine. Finding no strength in myself to work, I just sat enjoying the quiet of the storm, the thunder was now dying out fading away. Just like my spirit was.

**Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance**

The day I found out I was carrying his child, I was ecstatic. I thought he would be as well, having an heir to call his own. I had run down to his gravity machine and knocked on the door. He had opened the door, but with a cold murderous look on his face. He said nothing, not even a greeting. I told him the good news. He had pulled me in by my arms and slammed the door shut behind us. Locking it.

He warned me, telling me I better be lying. Which confused me. But I told him I wasn't. He grabbed my knee cap and gave it a tight squeeze. He told me once again that I better be lying. I had started to yell, telling him that I was with his child. And that I was keeping it. That I wanted it. He pushed me up against the wall and squeezed harder on my knee cap. I could feel it shattering from his hold.

He told me that I was the worst mistake if his life. That Freiza's whores had been better in bed than I was. That I was the most ugliest creature on this planet, and how foolish of himself, a prince fucking a servant woman. He told me that if it wasn't for Goku being stronger he would have ended my life and the child's life right then and there. He then blamed me, saying that was the reason he wasn't growing any stronger. That I was keeping him in check.

**Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?**

I had cried in fear and out of heartbreak, I thought he would have been happy. But he yelled more once he saw my tears, moving his hand lower down my leg, grabbing it with such force he snapped the bone in two. I let out a scream and he spit in my face. Calling me a whore, trash, a lowlife. He said he wanted nothing to do with the disgrace of his bastard child.

He wanted to kill it. I threatened to call Goku. He did not like that. Throwing me across the gravity room, turning on the gravity 3gs. I couldn't move. My body wasn't being crushed, but I couldn't move my body. I feared for my baby's life. He warned me that he would be back to punish me. And then he left the room. Leaving me there for my father to find me.

I don't have the courage to tell my parents of what Vegeta did, or what he has been doing to me every night. Fearing that he might end their lives like he threatened to do. My parents assumed my broken leg and knee cap was from the gravity machine. Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my head trying to forget the past. Standing up I grabbed a pen and started to work on some new formulas for the machine.

I was fearful of Vegeta. And he knew it.

Hearing my lab door open and close I froze in fear. Waiting for him to make his move.

"What the fuck are you doing whore?" Vegeta scowled, towering over me.

Whore was his new pet name for me. He said it more now that he has been taking advantage of me at night.

"I am trying to upgrade your machine. You wanted an upgrade." I said in a low whisper.

He grabbed a fist full of my blue hair. I screamed in pain. "Was that sarcasm I fucking heard?" He let out an animatistic growl as he tossed me onto one of the back tables. I rubbed my belly, in fear once again for my son's life.

"No Vegeta. I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I had whispered out again.

"You're just a fucking lazy worthless human. These are the same plans that have been here for the past week. You have done nothing new." He snarled walking over to my computer. He lifted his hand and ball of energy started to develop.

"Vegeta! Please! No!" I started to cry again.

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am**

This has gone too far, I shouldn't have to take this anymore from him. He blasted my computer into ashes, then just turned his body slightly, blasting everything that he knew I cherished in my lab. Every project I had been working on for months, years. Everything I loved. It was in ashes. He laughed as he saw my pained facial expression. That bastard. He was going to pay.

I didn't say anything else. I stopped myself from crying, but I watched as he even destroyed the gravity machine plans. He was having so much fun. Destroying what I cared for. But it was okay. Somewhat okay. Everything can be rebuilt once more. I am a genius after all, and hes just a monkey prince of a dead race.

He was done having fun, he must have noticed as I stopped crying. He scowled again, then picking me up and carrying me over his shoulder. Punching his back and swinging my sore legs. No I would never go down without a fight. Never. I moved my mouth towards his ear, screaming as loud as I could, knowing how sensitive sayains ears are. He let out a snarl and he slammed me against a nearby wall.

"If you want your bastard child to fucking live, then you will not pull any more stunts whore. I will fucking kill him. Watch yourself." He said in a low deadly whisper in my ear. My body shivered with fright.

He then grabbed me again and slung me over his shoulder. I gave up fighting him, I would try again next time. He was in a dangerous mood as it was already. He made his way into his room and opened his bedroom door with force that the doorknob cracked under pressure. He tossed me on his bed, and then slammed his door shut. Locking it.

He then made his way over to me, as I tried to crawl off the bed, he pulled my ankle, twisting it, causing me to yelp in pain.

**Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper**

He ripped off my clothes, tearing them to shreds. "Fucking disgusting." He mumbled out. He tore off his own clothes, straddling me with his waist. Pinning me down so I wouldn't go anywhere. He squeezed my arms and legs, his mouth attacked mine. I screamed into his mouth as he bit my tounge. I refused to cry again. No more tears.

As he took advantage of my body, and did what he pleased my mind drifted off, ignoring the pain he caused. No there would be no more of this. No more abuse, no more insults, and no more rape. It was time that something had to be done.

My mind started to wander about different tactics or plans that I could do. I could call Goku, but I really wanted to get rid of Vegeta myself. I didn't want to rely on anyone anymore. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be a good mother, and not be someone who would be walked all over.

**Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
**

No. Something had to happen soon.

I would not have my son be abused as well.

I will not have him living like this.

I will not let Vegeta destroy my life.

No. Something had to change soon.

**Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**

After Vegeta had finished he pulled me into his chest, crushing my breasts as he wrapped his arm around me to hold me in place. I couldn't move or escape.

If I was so disgusting, it didn't make sense to why he wanted me so much, if I was so worthless, then why was he coming to me looking for upgrades?

My mind drifted off as the pain was too over bearing. Feeling myself pass out in his arms once more was not my favorite thing to do.

I had awoken before him, it was four in the morning. His arm was still tight against my chest, making it harder for me to breathe. "Vegeta" I let out a whisper, "I have to go to the bathroom." He let out a grumble as his arm lightened up, I slowly moved out from under his crushing grasp.

**As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me**

Standing up, my whole body ached with pain. There was more bruises then yesterday. Bigger ones. My left leg was swollen from him grabbing it. I slowly walked into his bathroom, silently closing the door behind me.

I had to clean myself up, wiping away any blood that was left over, any body fluids. I rubbed some healing ointment on my bruised skin, hissing as I lightly touched them. They stung so bad. Blinking away the tears, no I won't cry anymore. Not over him. Not of because of what he's done. It was time he was taught a lesson.

It was time I took charge.

I looked up at the small mirror that hung above the sink, taken back when I saw I had bags under my eyes, my eyes were red and puffy. My lips were swollen from his harsh kisses. I lost weight as well in my face.

My eyes had lost their shine, nothing about the way I looked showed that I was happy.

**Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?**

Clenching my fists, I had a plan in motion, today will be the day that I would rid of the prince once and for all.

Walking out of the bathroom, taking a robe off the rack nearby. Covering myself up, I called out to the sleeping prince, "Vegeta."

"What do you want whore?" He grumbled back.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry for what had happened yesterday. I'm going to go get changed and upgrade the gravity machine right away. It will be up and running by tonight."

"Get the fuck to work then, stop wasting my time." He let out a snarl.

**All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet**

Yeah whatever, go fuck yourself asshole. I thought to myself as I rushed to my room, changing into some work clothes trying not to cause my body any more pain that its in.

My body throbbed as I made my way outside and into the machine. It was about five thirty in the morning, I might get this done before noon. Smirking I walked inside, changing out passcodes,

I reprogrammed the machine to only take orders from me, from my computer in my bedroom.

I reprogrammed the lock system, once someone walks in, you wouldn't be able to get out.

I re-enforced the walls with a ki-protection force field so Vegeta couldn't blast through it.

I set in directions into the system, where it was supposed to leave and the ship would self destruct within five minutes of landing.

I made it so when Vegeta would enter the machine, he would be locked in, I would type in the passcode from the outside making the ship take off.

Vegeta would never be able to return to Earth.

I stocked up on the fuel system, making sure he had enough fuel to hopefully get back to the Cold Empire, I assumed it was farther away then the old Namek, by a few months, either way I hope the Cold's would find him.

I made it so the system would malfunction once I type in the passcode as well, so he wouldn't be able to overwrite the system.

Good luck you sayain bastard, your going to need it where your fucking going. Finishing up my work I walked back inside the house to start breakfast, cooking up some eggs, bacon and some sausage to celebrate my victory. Vegeta had made his way down from the smell of food, he grabbed what he waned leaving scrap for me and ate his fill.

I would just have to make more once he's goe, I thought with a smirk. "Whore, did you upgrade the machine?" He growled, I looked up at him smiling, "Yeah I did, I made it go to 1000 gs. Here let me show you now." I said walking slowly outside as he 'hmphed' and started to follow me. Once outside he pushed his way past me and I was explaining all he 'new' things he would have.

He smirked, "don't get so full of yourself whore, you're still a fucking useless piece of shit." I frowned. Then I smiled as he enter the gravity machine. It locked quickly behind him. He turned around and tried to open the door, but failed. He then tried to use ki blasts to blast it open, but he failed.

I pressed a button so he could hear what I had to say,"You see Vegeta, that is the reason why it has come down to this. I had invited you into my home. Given you food and a place to sleep and even training equipment. I even fell in love with you and slept with you. Then I found out we were going to have a baby boy. What did you call him? Oh yeah. A disgrace to your kind. You know what Vegeta? You are the disgrace. Abusing and taking advantage of a weak woman who carries your child. Your not a fucking prince. Your race is dead, and whats left of your race fucking hates you, and wants nothing to do with you."

I quickly typed in the codes as I saw him scream and assumed he was shouting, cursing my name to hell it self.

**I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear**

The jet boosters started to heat up within seconds.

"I hate you Vegeta. I hate what you have done to me, and I don't want my son living through the hell you put me through. I hope you find happiness one day, but I'll be sure that if you do return to Earth. That Goku will be waiting for you, and when he hears of everything you have done to me, I'm sure he won't mind ending your disgraceful life." I finished saying into the speaker so he could hear everything word for word.

I watched as the gravity machine blasted up into the air, with a high speed that it vanished from sight within minutes.

**Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here**

Goku used his new technique and appeared right beside me, "Hey Bulma, what happened to Vegeta?" He asked while scratching his head.

I explained everything that happened, I explained that I was with child, I showed him all of my bruises.

In anger he powered up to super sayain, ready to track and beat down Vegeta.

But I then explained my plan, and that Vegeta would not return. And if he did then he could destroy him.

I started to cry tears of happiness, I was finally free.

Free to be happy once more.

**Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper **

Goku had agreed with me, that the prince of all sayains was a disgrace.

A disgusting disgrace.

But the future was now bright for my son, he would be free as well.

For the first time in months I wore a real smile on my face.

And I was happy.

**././././././././././././.**

**End!**

**I happened to love this song, and this story. I would love to hear what everyone thought of it. I did say at the beginning that this was not going to be a romance story. But it did have a happy ending.**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-LunarSinner**


End file.
